The present invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures for orthopedic surgery, particularly to spinal implants associated with spinal interbody fusion.
A wide variety of spinal fusion devices are used following partial or total discectomies for stabilization of the spine at that site. Many such devices are secured in the disc space directly between the endplates of the adjacent vertebrae. Some of these devices are changed in height during installation. For example, some of the implants described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0198337 are adapted for implantation in the intervertebral disc space, and are changed in height during implantation. The ability to change height is advantageous in many situations, but such implants typically have a fixed lateral width. Accordingly, such implants may not be ideal for use where it is desired to laterally expand the implant, such as to better distribute the loads on the implant and spine, when using a lateral approach to implantation. Thus, while such implants are suitable for many situations, there remains a need for alternative designs.